Daddies' Little Girl
by Shoughton101296
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are expecting a baby, and their daughter isn't too happy! A series of onshots. Klaine future fic, implied mpreg.
1. Some News

A/N: For the prompt: "Older siblings' reactions to the news/baby" on the gleempreg livejournal. I've never written mpreg before, but I saw this prompt and I couldn't help but fill it. One shot for now, but I may continue this verse if I get reviews.

* * *

><p>"Adriana, Daddy and I have some exciting news to tell you!" Blaine said, reaching out his arms for the four year old to climb into. Her curly chestnut colored hair swayed as she leaped into her father's arms. Blaine say down on the couch with Adriana in his lap, an motioned for his husband, Kurt to sit next to him. Once he did, Adriana moved from one father's lap to the other until she finally decided to sit in between them.<p>

"Okay, I'm ready now! Tell me the news, Papa!" she said, looking expectantly at Blaine. Instead, Kurt began to speak.

"Well sweetie, you know how Papa's had an upset tummy recently, and keeps getting sick?" She nodded, letting Kurt know that she was listening. "Papa's been sick because there's a baby growing in his belly! You're going to be a big sister!"

"I don't want a stupid baby! I'm your baby!" Adriana said, burying her head in Kurt's armpit.

The two men exchanged a glance, and Blaine began to try and coax their daughter. "You'll always be our baby, Adri! The new baby's not going to change that. Don't you think it's be fun to have a brother or sister to play with?"

"But you and Daddy always play with me!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and slapping them against her thighs, just like she learned from her curly haired father.

"Papa and I can't play with you when we're at work! The baby will be here to play with you when Uncle Finn and cousin Carson come to watch you," Kurt tried to reason.

"Carson is icky," Adriana agreed. The small family hugged, and both fathers kissed their daughter's head. As Kurt made to get up, she put her little hand on his leg, effectively stopping him from getting up.

"Wait! I have a question!" she exclaimed, looking at both of her fathers. "Where do babies come from?"

"Well, you see..." Kurt stuttered, looking at his husband for guidance.

"Who wants pie!" Blaine interjected, standing up and making his way to the kitchen. Kurt followed, with Adriana skipping along. Blaine cut a piece for her, and placed it on a plate in front of where she was sitting at the dining table.

"Don't think I'm gonna forget, misters!" Adriana exclaimed before she shoved the pie into her mouth ungracefully.


	2. I Love You Up to the Sun and Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the book _Guess How Much I love You_.**

**A/N: This was originally written for gleempreg Weekly Writing Challenge on livejournal, and then I decided to roll with it and make it a series of oneshots. They probably won't be chronological. **  
><strong>I found the children's book <em>Guess How Much I Love You<em> by Sam McBratney in my bookshelf, and I couldn't help but apply it to this verse. So here it is.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Adri, time for bed!" Kurt called from his daughter's pastel colored room. It was their nightly routine; Blaine cleared the dinner table and helped Adriana brush her teeth and get into her pajamas while Kurt cooked and gave her a bath. They both then met up in Adriana's room and read her a bedtime story.<p>

"But my barbies will be so lonely," she said, looking down at the dolls and then back up to her father.

"Why don't you put them in their beds so they can sleep while you do?" Kurt suggested. She obliged, placing them in the mini plastic bed before she hopped into her own.

Blaine walked in then, hiding something behind his back. "Guess what Daddy and I got you when we went to the doctor this morning!" he exclaimed, bring his hands forward and revealing a new bedtime book.

"A new book! Look Papa, it has pretty bunnies on it!" Adriana exclaimed, stealing the book from her father's hands ans he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yes it does," Blaine agreed, smiling. "Daddy and I stopped by Nana and Grandpa's house before we came home to you, and we picked up this book. Do you know what the cover says? It says _Guess How Much I Love You. Grandpa_ used to read this to Daddy when he was little, and now we want to read it to you. We want you to understand that no matter what, even if you get angry at us, or we get upset, we will always love you. No one can take that away, not even a new baby."

"I'll always love you! You know why? Because you're my Daddy and Papa," Adriana explained. Both men smiled, and said their _I love you too_'s before they started reading.

"Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutborwn Hare's very long ears," Kurt began to read. Adriana stayed quiet throughout the reading, her big, hazel eyes staring at the drawing and little ears listening as her fathers read. The med alternated pages which they read, which meant Blaine got to read the last page.

"I love you right up to the moon and back," he read, quietly closing the book. Adriana was still awake, although she was fighting a losing battle with her eyelids.

"I love you up to the sun and back," she said sleepily.

Kurt chuckled and patted her curly hair down while Blaine replied, "Well we love you to the universe and back!"

"I love you to infinitititity and back!" she said smiling.

"Well, babe, I think she just won," Blaine said to Kurt. Both fathers kissed her goodnight and left the room, Kurt shutting the door quietly behind him. They moved to the bathroom to take their shower together, when Blaine stopped. He looked down at his slightly protruding belly and started to cry lightly. Kurt immediately noticed, and rushed to pull his partner into a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "I thought you wanted another baby."

"That's just it," Blaine began to explain, "It just hit me; I can't believe we're going to have another one of her. She's just so perfect, imagine what another little girl or boy will be like!"

"I know. We are so lucky," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine into a gentle kiss.


	3. You Didn't Eat It, Right?

A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews! I really appreciate them! Also, I will try to update this every couple days, but I'm not perfect. Reviews are love. Also, do you guys want the baby to be a boy or a girl? I have a plot bunny, but I'm not certain I'm going with it. Reviews make my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, otherwise Darren would have been on from the start, and Chord would have been made a regular. Just saying.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, honey, come look at this," Blaine called from where he was sitting in the living room. He had his feet perched on the coffee table and a laptop in his lap, quietly playing classic rock songs in the background. It was 10:30 at night, and the men were just relaxing together.<p>

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading and scooted over on the couch to better see the screen. "What's up?"

"I was searching for advice on how to answer Adri's question about where babies come from, and I think I know how. Here, read this article," Blaine says, placing the laptop on Kurt's legs.

The article gave a couple tips, and a few were too religious for their family, but Kurt agreed that they needed to be upfront with Adri, but not get into too many details. After discussing it with each other, the two parents decided to talk to her the next evening after family dinner.

The next day flew by, and it seemed like it was only minutes before the daily, "if you don't eat your vegetables, you don't get any dessert," lecture was upon them again. Adri was in a fussy mood after leaving her favorite doll at Finn and Rachel's house. _This is going to be fun_, Kurt thought, looking across the table at his husband. Blaine had his jaw set, staring at the wall opposite Adriana, obviously trying not to let the hormones overpower him. Kurt reached for his hand, ignoring the pouting Adri, and Blaine took it, squeezing gently before letting go.

"Adriana Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, if you do not stop acting like a baby, you will be sent to your room, and that will be a shame because Daddy and I have something to tell you," Blaine stated firmly. Adriana looked up at her father's stern eyes and uncrossed her arms slowly, wanting to hear what they were going to say.

"Now that you're acting like a big girl, Papa and I are answer your question from the other night," Kurt explained. He could almost see the gears in his daughter's head turning as she tried to think which question they were referring to. "About the baby?" he supplied.

"Oh yeah! Where did it come from? Papa, you didn't eat it, did you?" she asked, turning to Blaine with big eyes.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, his eyes crinkling, "No, I didn't _eat_ a baby!" She laughed as he messed up her hair.

"Then how did the baby get into your tummy?"

"Adri, you know that Pap and I love each other very much, and we love you so much, too, right?" Kurt asked her. When she nodded, he continued, "Well, when two people love each other very much, sometimes they have so much love that they want to share it with another person. When they decided that, they decide to have a baby."

"Those people have a couple options," Blaine continued, "One person can keep the baby in his or her tummy until it's big enough to handle all that love, or they can adopt an already big enough child."

"But where do they _come_ from?" Adriana asked impatiently.

The men exchanged a quick glance before Kurt took the lead again. "A baby is half of each of the two people. You are half of myself and half of Papa, and so is the baby in Papa's tummy."

"That's so cool! I guess I could learn to like the baby, if it's like me," the four year old said, getting up and kissing Blaine's stomach.


	4. Author's Note

Dear readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I honestly haven't had time and I'm going through a lot right now. I would like to continue this in time, and I still have some ideas. I would love if, when I am ready to continue, you guys would continue to read this, but I understand if you don't. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts.


End file.
